


A date and a time

by Flarrowness (Stonathanstans)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Flarrowness
Summary: Gary asks Constantine for a date





	A date and a time

It's stupid. He knows this, stupid, stupid. 

 

Gary stands outside his door, smoothing down his white button down shirt as he begins to knock on the door. Ava had encouraged it, told Gary that if this is what he wanted then he should go for it, no holding back and well, that's why he's here now… standing outside of John Constantine's apartment, preparing to ask the man on a date. 

 

The door opens, Gary's breath hitches when John gives him a smile. 

 

“What can I do for you tonight Gary.” 

 

“I-- uh, was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me tonight? I know we just met and all but I would like to get to know you and I know this nice sushi place down the road from here if you wanted." 

 

John tilts his head, a smirk crossing his lips. 

 

"Do you now?" 

 

"If sushi isn't your thing then--"

 

"Oh no..." John smiles, giving Gary a stammer in his chest. "I adore it. Just let me grab my coat." 

 

 

 


End file.
